


Nightswimming

by karcathy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: I wrote this ages ago, it's just a little self-indulgent drabble that I decided I might as well post





	Nightswimming

“No peeking!”

I cling tightly to her hand, my eyes squeezed obediently shut even though there's only one place we could be going. My eyelids flutter open as my toes hit sand, checking for rocks, but she's carefully leading me along a clear path and so, after a moment, I let my eyes fall shut again and decide to trust her. The sand beneath my feet is damp when she tells me to stop and drops my hand. I stand motionless, not sure if I'm allowed to open my eyes yet.

“Okay, open your eyes,” she says.

I can't help but laugh at the sight of her, hands on hips and a proud grin on her face as she stands in front of me in her underwear (alien print boxer shorts and a bra that's become more grey than white with age).

“Are you the surprise?” I ask, still smiling, and she snorts.

“No, silly,” she says, “We're going swimming!”

“At night? Without swimsuits?”

“That would have ruined the surprise!”

I don't bother to point out the surprise was ruined from the moment I realised we were heading towards the beach. Instead, I tug off my dress in one smooth motion, smirking when she blushes and looks away. My underwear is prettier than hers (a matched set, lacy blue), although I wouldn't have her change for the world; hers is so undeniably _Peridot_ that I can't help but love it. Not that I'd tell her that.

“Are we going skinny dipping?” I ask, just to see her turn bright red and stutter. I laugh. “Come on,” I say, taking her hand again.

We step into the surf side-by-side. It's cold, but not unbearably, and we walk in slowly, letting ourselves get used to it. The waves break gently against us and the moon is full; it's undeniably romantic and I can't stop myself from smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, it's just a little self-indulgent drabble that I decided I might as well post


End file.
